


Apology - Snacks and Cartoons!

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Late at Night, Other, Short & Sweet, Snacks & Snack Food, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: After Itachi accidentally scares his younger brother, he decides to comfort him by spending the rest of the night with him. They stay up late, eating snacks and watching television.





	Apology - Snacks and Cartoons!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasicallySasuNaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySasuNaru/gifts).



“Big brother?” Sasuke's small voice called out. “Big brother, where are you? Mother said-“

“Boo!” Itachi popped out from behind the tree, his fingers pulling down his lower eyelids to appear frightening.

Sasuke fell back in a startle, his mouth opening in a silent scream. As he hit the floor, he rolled over on his side, hugging his knees to his chest as he shut his eyes as tight as he could.

“Aww, little-“ Itachi tried.

“N-no!” Sasuke finally got out. His little whimpers turned to cries within seconds.

Itachi winced at the high-pitched wailing. He didn’t expect for Sasuke to actually get scared, he was only trying to play.

The older boy knelt down beside the younger, hand rubbing his back in reassurance.

“Don’t fret, brother… it’s only me.” Slowly, Sasuke stopped crying and rolled over to face Itachi. “I did not mean to scare you, I am sorry.” Sasuke sat up, wiping away salty tears. “Will you forgive me?”

Sasuke pouted, but nodded anyway. "Y-yes," his breath hitched in his chest.

Itachi smiled, reaching his hand out to grab Sasuke's, to which Sasuke complied.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Itachi asked as he dusted off his younger sibling.

"It's time for dinner..." The smaller raven's voice became soft. 'We should go eat before father gets angry." Itachi only nodded in response as he took the younger's hand and led them back to their home.

Dinner went by quickly, and it was soon time to go to bed... but Itachi couldn't sleep. His guilt was weighing on him- he felt horrible. Sasuke didn't look like he actually wanted to forgive him, that is what hurt Itachi most.

So, feeling like simple words weren't enough of an apology, Itachi snuck into his little brother's room, arms full of various snacks and beverages that he had stored in his closet.

He didn't bother with knocking, seeing as it was late and Sasuke would most likely be asleep.

With a bit of a struggle, Itachi managed to get the door open. He smiled as he set the items down on the floor to close the door behind him.

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered, gently shaking his little brother awake. "I've got a surprise for you."

Sasuke blinked up at the older, yawning as he began to waken himself. "Big brother-"

"Shh..." Itachi pressed a firm finger to Sasuke's mouth, the other against his own lips. "You've got to be quiet. Mother and father are resting."

Sasuke nodded, sitting up in bed. He stretched his arms and legs, eyes adjusting to the dim-lit room. "What are those?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the colorful pile beside the small television that sat on a rug.

"They're for us to eat, come on." Itachi moved away from the bed, waving Sasuke over.

Sasuke hesitated, but climbed out of the bed and tip-toed over to Itachi. "Is that food...? For me?"

"Pick whatever you want. This will be our little secret." Itachi winked in a playful manner, switching on the T.V.

Sasuke beamed as he sat down on the rugged cloth, picking out a few sweets and a bag of chips. "Looney Tunes...?"

Itachi nodded as he clicked on an available episode of the loveable cartoon. Quietly, he opened the bag of chips for Sasuke.

"Big brother? How do we open the soda without getting caught?" Sasuke whispered.

"Hand me that pillow beside you, Sasuke." Itachi pointed to a small decorative pillow that was hidden halfway underneath the bed.

Sasuke retrieved the pillow and handed it over to his brother. He watched carefully as Itachi placed the can in-between his legs, placing a pillow over the opening in his lap. One hand pressed the pillow down into his thighs, the other staying on the can to open it. Sasuke barely heard a  _"tssSSS kr-POP",_ and then Itachi removed the pillow.

"Wow! That was so quiet!" Itachi quickly put a finger to his lips, indicating that Sasuke needed to be quieter himself. "Oh, sorry... I forgot."

Itachi chuckled, handing over the fruit-flavored soda to Sasuke. "It's alright."

"Thank you, big brother!" Sasuke scooted closer to Itachi, sipping on his beverage and eating a few of his salmon-flavored chips.

For the rest of the night, Itachi enjoyed the sound of his brother's small giggles when he saw something funny happen to the characters on screen and his satisfied expression when he took a bite of one of the snacks. Sasuke seemed much happier, which calmed Itachi's nerves. All he had left to worry about was his mother and father questioning why they were so tired in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if I made any mistakes, I was rushing to finish this for my cousin! I would be grateful if you could point out any misspellings or grammatical errors that need to be fixed! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
